


The other side's Heavy Weather

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Brothers, Ghosts, Magical Realism, Occult, Swearing, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Can the bokor Wes stop the ghost of his new home in New Orleans who is planning to ruin the Mardi gras celebrations and take the party goers souls?
Kudos: 2





	The other side's Heavy Weather

Weather Report hovered near the old black and grey voodoo shop in the French Quarter of new Orleans, as its owner, who had a white haired mullet, pink skin and blue eyes also called Weather Report,opened the yew shop door with his fancy cane he'd bought off an auction in Saint Louis. Sure people gave him slack because he looked white, but Weather had picked up the voodoo trade simply "Morning Weather Report. Guess it's time to open up shop for the big day of Mardi Gras tomorrow." 

Then he groaned as he saw his step brother, the priest Enrico Pucci walking down the road of his store. "Great, not my brother. I hope he doesn't show up for Mardi Gras and he proves me wrong." The dark skinned, white hair with brown eyes and a black cassock priest knocked on the door, as Weather Report stumbled out in his short red t-shirt tracksuit bottoms and brown shoes. "Greeting brother. I did not expect you to flee from Florida, to Louisiana and New Orleans. But I did not come here to exchange pleasantries after what happened to Perla, but to offer psalms at Saint Augustine's,"

It always annoyed Weather how much his brother took the moral high ground without caring about other people. 

Meanwhile a Japanese man wearing a rain coat jumped off the boat as an angry Italian man with red hair and a blue coat yelled on the docks. "Cazzo Signor Hazamada, you still owe me money for that little stress relief you bought off me!" "I spent most of it on this ticket, so you'll have to find something else fox and keep those drugs off me!" Hazamada yelled as he fled from the docks into the streets of New Orleans, while all the dock workers ignored the new guy, who ran as if the devil was on his heels.

As Hazamada rounded into the nearest employment office, a group of people were talking about the new guy's shop. 

Wes quickly stepped back as Enrico Pucci rounded onto his step brother, his eyes glowing an eerie shade of purple and Whitesnake tussling with another Stand that glowed green and purple, while a voice that sounded sharp and with a Creole accent reverbed around the room. _"Well this body does fit me after all. Take that Samedi, knew some fool would set me free! Now who the hell are you, to be thinking this isn't Dr Facilier's house?"_

__

"Wes Bluemarine otherwise known as Weather Report. You must be mistaken Dr Facilier, for I bought the house five years ago. Can't believe a con-artist's ghost is still haunting this place after the 1850s. Now leave my brother alone, or I will invoke the Loa on you!" Wes muttered as he readied his Stand, for despite his dislike of Enrico's hypocrisy, he did not want his own brother to be stuck away from his own body.

His brother's face contorted into the sort of sneer which made Wes want to punch the ghost in the face. "No." __


End file.
